laikafilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
LAIKA Films Wiki:About
LAIKA Films Wiki began on June 9, 2013 and is founded by [[User:KristinR|'KRISTIN']] with the intention of collecting all of LAIKA Films' creations. Inside the Wiki, it contains articles that are situated and affiliated to LAIKA Films' productions. Other than collecting, LAIKA Films is also created for journalism experience and expansion of vocabulary — as well as the experience of having responsibility. Administration Team : This list denotes the currently active sysops and bureaucrats on the wiki. * KristinR (founder, bureaucrat, admin) — Head Sysop * RionHatesYou (bureaucrat, admin) — Second in Command With Respect * To the Artists, Shane Prigmore and Heidi Smith: Most of the pictures used in LAIKA Films Wiki is made and drawn by Shane Prigmore, for contributing for CORALINE, and Heidi Smith, for contributing for PARANORMAN. With respect, Prigmore's names from almost all the pictures (because some don't have signatures) were not removed and are still intact and seen on his work. However, Smith's were not included due to the fact that the pictures she'd drawn were unsigned. Nevertheless, all credits are to her. * To Wikipedia: A large number of articles, notably the authors and companies within LAIKA Films Wiki etc., were taken from the mother wiki. All content provided on this Wiki is for informational purposes only and all credits are given to the creator and the helpers of the source. However, other information solely came from the editors; but we cannot guarantee that the based-on-researched knowledge written in the articles are thoroughly correct. Those information, sometimes, have the citation tag on them. General Rules Must Do * Be civil. If you cannot be civil, then do not respond back to the user you intend to reply to, at all. However, if you cannot do that, you will be blocked for a week for inappropriate behaviour. * Be clear. Avoid esoteric or quasi-legal terms and dumbed-down language. Be plain, direct, unambiguous, and specific. Avoid platitudes and generalities. Do not be afraid to tell editors directly that they must or should do something. * Be contributive. Edit pages that have missing information. When a character in a certain story doesn't have an article, create his/her page. Do not hesitate if you know you are doing nothing wrong! Must Not ''Do * '''Must not vandalise'. If you vandalise articles that are not locked or protected, you will receive a warning. Vandalising includes: putting false information or deleting them without any proper reason. Further vandalising would almost always result as a block, if not permanent block. * Must not put your property tag on an article. You are not allowed to put a property template on an article unless you are the creator of the very character itself (which is quite unlikely). * Must not put or create unrelated characters. You are not allowed to create articles that are not affiliated and situated to any of LAIKA Films' creations. Pictures are included. If you do, the created article would immediately be deleted from the Wiki by an admin or the founder herself and you will be warned. * Must not create fanfictions. Similarly to the one above, you cannot put unrelated characters which includes characters that are created for fan made entertainment. * Must not make an argument. If you sense tension in a conversation with you and another user and think an argument is about to start, stop responding back. If this happens to other users and you're not involved, immediately inform an admin. Consequences * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: Second warning * Third Offense: One week block * Fourth Offense: One month block * Fifth Offense: Permanent block Requirements * Put your signature (only) on talk pages. You are required to put your signature by putting ~~~ behind your message so that one can easily know that the message is from you. * Put citation tags. If you have a conclusion on a certain idea but is not really mentioned, put behind the specific sentence and will appear. This is only used for relying upon unsourced claims. For more information in citation tag, click here. Helpful Links * Coraline Category * ParaNorman Category * The Boxtrolls Category * Authors Category * Company Category